Ki Ni Naru Aitsu
by Popuri
Summary: A DM/HG songfic to "Ki Ni Naru Aitsu (That Girl I Can't Ignore)".. ^_^ Sweet fluff stuff for all DM/HG fans.


~Ki Ni Naru Aitsu~  
  
  


Draco turned longingly to the clock, shaking his head when he read the time. How long was this class, anyhow? He **hated** repotting Mandrakes. AGAIN. They'd done it second year! He shook his head, checking the clock once more. Oh, he loathed this class.. And the worst thing -- even worse than this blasted breeze! -- was that Hermione was there.  
  
**_Doko made mo tsuzuku aoi sora masugu miagete  
Fukinukeru kaze wo suikonde saka wo kakete ku  
_**This can't go on forever. I look up at the blue sky  
The wind that blows over everything runs up the hills  
  
He shot a glance over at the Gryffindors. Why were they in half of the Slytherin classes, anyhow?.. His slate eyes slipped from Longbottom to Potter to Weasley and over to Granger, where they rested. An involuntary grin spread over his face, which he quickly removed. What was happening to him? Why **Granger**, of all people?!  
  
**_Itsu no yori maji na hyoujou wo tooku kara nirami-nagara  
Nande darou wake mo naku iji ni natter shimau  
_**My usually serious face watches you from far away  
What has happened to my pride?!  
  
He shook his head hard, trying to clear the thoughts that had been there since that gardening class. Or whatever it was. It wasn't nesseccary, that's all he knew. But of course, he did well in it -- he had to. But not as well as Hermione.  
  
"Dammit!" Draco's fist smashed the pillow. "Why can't I get her out of my head?!"  
  
Draco growled. It was still early -- he could roam the school. It would help. He tossed off the covers and changed quickly, grabbing his wand (just in case), and stomping off to the library.  
  
And, wouldn't you know it. There she was. He blushed involuntarilly, grabbing a book and stomping over to a table. He opened it, looking at the title page. "How to Re-repot A Mandrake".. He rolled his eyes. In doing so, he caught a glance of Hermione. He shook his head again, staring hard at the book. But he couldn't concentrate. Everything seemed like it was revolving around Hermione now... He didn't want to miss a thing she did.  
  
**_Ki ni naru aitsu, Fushigi na aitsu  
Koko de jito shite irarenai magarikado de wa  
Sou nani ka okorisou de kakedasu you  
_**That girl I can't ignore, that mysterious girl  
I'll just watch quietly from here  
It seems that something big waits around the corner  
  
Granger, it seemed, was one of those people who knew when you were watching her. She raised a brow, and looked up from her book, openly staring at him. His heart jumped as her velvet brown eyes met his smokey grays, and he blushed. Then he shook his head hard, ran over, put the book back, and left. This was just too much.  
  
The next day in Potions, he wanted to kill Severus. He'd partnered Granger with him. The whole time they were working together, his heart was pounding.. Once, his hand accidentally grazed Hermione's, causing him to turn a bright shade of crimson. He coughed, and paused, knowing how to calm the blush. He shot a glare at his partner that was meant to be angry, but came out self-concious and frusturated. He muttered something..  
  
This thing -- whatever it was -- that she did to him was interfering with his work. He couldn't let that stop him.  
  
**_Ki ni naru yokan, Fushigi na yokan  
Yume de mita you na munasawagi  
Yokan dekinai mainichi masugu mitsumete  
Aitsu ni makenai yo  
_**That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling  
My heart beats like in a dream  
It seems that every day it gets stronger  
I won't be beaten by her  
  
By the end of potions, Draco honestly wondered if she'd put a spell on him to interfere with his work. But it didn't matter -- it was time for a quidditch match against Ravenclaw.  
  
He smiled in satisfaction. Thank god.. The three musketeers wouldn't be there for a Slytherin/Ravenclaw match, would they!  
  
Half-way through the match, he saw the snitch, and gave chase. But then, he saw another thing: Potter, Weasley, and Granger. They'd come because Ron wanted to see Pansy. He shook his head.. He'd completely forgotten about that.  
  
He looked around. "Dammit! I lost it.." It was sun set, and if they didn't find the snitch soon, the match would go on into the night.. Then he saw it, silhouetted against the clouds. He sped towards it as fast as he could, focusing completely on the game.  
  
And that's when he heard Hermione call out, "Draco, go for it!"  
  
His eyes widened, and he looked down at the three of them. Harry and Ron were staring, wide- eyed at their companion. But she was smiling. It melted his heart..  
  
And that's when the bludger came by, knocking him and his broomstick to the ground. His hands broke his fall, but it still hurt..  
  
**_Orenji no kumo wo oikakete anna ni isoide  
Omoikiri nanka ni tsumazuite nade ni koronda  
_**I chase the orange clouds so hurridly  
With all of my strength, I trip over something, falling on my hands  
  
Soon, the match was over. Ravenclaw won. He didn't talk to anyone -- not even the captain of the team, when he demanded to know why Draco'd looked away. He immidiately changed out of his quidditch robes, and ran out across the blacktop back to the Slytherin tower. This was all **her** fault, that Granger girl, and the feeling she invoked in him.  
  
**_Itsu daate aitsu no koto nante kankee nanka nai n'da kara  
Asufaruto ketobashite kaerimichi wo isogu  
_**When did she start to mean so much to me? I don't know why  
Fly over the asphalt and hurry home  
  
The next day, Draco was walking briskly through the halls to potions, angry and bitter about Slytherin's loss yesterday. Wouldn't it figure that that's when she chose to come along.  
  
"Hey! Draco! Wait for me!" Hermione ran up to him, walking beside him. Draco found himself slowing so that she could keep up. "Draco, I'm sorry about yesterday. I know you didn't see the bludger because I cheered for you.. so.. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."  
  
Once again, her warm chocolate-brown eyes drew his. He didn't ever want to look away.. "Oh.. No trouble, Granger."  
  
**_Ki ni naru aitsu, Fushigi na aitsu  
Kyou mo yokome de chekku shite  
Shiranai uchi ni sou naze ka aitsu no peesu hamatte 'ru?  
_**That girl I can't ignore, that mysterious girl  
I can't look away from her eyes today  
Why am I matching my pace to hers as we walk down the street?  
  
Potions today was a continuation of yesterday. Draco's heart was pounding again. What was this that she'd done to him?.. He both loved and hated it. He had to .. he blushed. His inner monolouge was supposed to have been "he had to be rid of it".. But somehow, he'd managed to change it to "he had to have her" when he'd thought it.  
  
Draco's eyes widened, and he realized what this feeling was. He nodded firmly to himself.. He wouldn't let anyone else have Hermione. He'd tell her how he felt when they were closer to the end of school.. But in the meantime, he'd make sure she favoured him. He wouldn't be beaten by anyone!  
  
**_Ki ni naru yokan, Fushigi na yokan  
Nani ka hajimaru munasawagi  
Donna toki demo yuzurenai risou ga aru kara  
Dare ni mo makenai yo  
_**That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling  
Something made my heart start beating  
But I have an idea! I won't give up whatever happens  
I won't be beaten by anyone  
  
At the end of class, Hermione pulled him aside. "Draco.. you've been acting funny. Are you ok?"   
  
"..What does it matter to you, Granger? Since when have you cared?"  
  
This invoked an unexpected blush from Hermione. "Draco.. I think **you're** the one who cares."  
  
Draco blushed.  
  
**_Ki ni naru aitsu, Fushigi ni aitsu  
Koko de jitto irarenai  
Sono mune no oku sou himeta honto no chikara shiritakute...  
_**That girl I can't ignore, that mysterious girl  
You wouldn't stay here patiently within my heart  
You want to know the true power that's been kept secret...  
  
He didn't know how to respond.. So he did what came naturally.  
  
He planted a soft kiss on her cheek and smiled, pulling away. "I won't ever give up, Hermione. I don't know the future, or what will happen to us.. But I'll never give up."  
  
**_Ki ni naru yokan, Fushigi na yokan  
Marude mirai wa meiro da ne  
Yume wo shikkari kono te ni tsuameru toki made  
Jibun ni makenai yo  
_**That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling  
It's like our future's a labyrinth, isn't it?  
Grasping my dream tightly  
I won't ever give up on us 


End file.
